The Rumours
by Aoyama Aya
Summary: Giả định rằng Liên Minh gom chung tất cả các tướng vào sống trong Viện Chiến Tranh để tiện cho mục đích chiến đấu, từ đó những lời đồn đại bắt đầu có dịp tác quai tác quái trong cộng đồng. Fic đầu tiên mà tôi đăng và có lẽ là fic đầu tiên về LMHT bằng tiếng Việt tại đây :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ồ, tại sao lại là Sona x Yasuo? Là vì đây là hai tướng tôi thường chơi nhất, và tôi rất rất rất thích họ! Tầm hiểu biết của tôi về LNHT có hạn nên hãy thông cảm cho khả năng viết lách tồi tệ nhé.**

 **Tôi chả biết rating M có phù hợp với nội dung hay không, nhưng cảnh giường chiếu khá là chi tiết XDDD**

* * *

 **The Rumours**

 **Chap 1: The Rumour**

Hôm nay là một ngày tương đối đặc biệt, chí ít là đối với Yasuo. Taliyah, con chim sẻ nhỏ của anh cuối cùng cũng gia nhập Liên Minh. Đây không phải là điều anh mong chờ, nhưng việc gặp lại cô bé con đã từng chạy theo mỗi bước chân của anh và luôn miệng gọi anh bằng tiếng "thầy" khiến cho lòng anh có chút háo hức, không biết rằng sau một khoảng thời gian dài, Taliyah đã thay đổi như thế nào.

Từ buổi sáng, Hội đồng phán xét đã thông báo cho toàn thể các thành viên của Liên Minh về sự xuất hiện của nữ chiến binh nhỏ tuổi mang trong mình dòng máu Shiruma. Taliyah được ra mắt các triệu hồi sư trước, rồi tiếp tục làm quen với các anh hùng đang có mặt tại Viện Chiến Tranh. Yasuo cũng dậy sớm, xin hoãn một trận đấu đầu giờ để tranh thủ chạy ra đón đứa trẻ đồ đệ đầu tiên của mình trước khi các triệu hồi sư tiếp tục lấy hết quỹ thời gian của anh trong ngày. Vừa ra đến đại sảnh, anh đã nhìn thấy Taliyah trong phục sức màu nâu quen thuộc đang tiến vào trong, bên cạnh cô là vị Đại Nữ Cầm của Demacia, Sona.

Tim anh chợt lỗi mất một nhịp.

Ở một khoảng cách xa như thế, màu xanh bích của mái tóc dài tận mắt cá chân và màu ngọc lục bảo của đôi mắt trong vắt ấy vẫn có thể thu hút được mọi ánh nhìn, bao gồm cả anh. Hôm nay Sona không mặc chiến phục, đổi lại là một bộ đầm trắng đơn giản kín đáo phủ dài đến gót chân và mái tóc bím gọn gàng, trông lại càng thướt tha hơn. Cô vẫn luôn là thế, tốt bụng và thân thiện với tất cả mọi người bất kể học là ai, sắc tộc nào hay quốc gia nào. Bằng chiếc đàn etwaht, cô đang hướng dẫn cho Taliyah mọi điều cô biết về Liên Minh và các cuộc chiến mà sau này cô bé sẽ tham gia. Trước đây, khi lần đầu bước vào nơi này, anh cũng đã từng được cô chỉ dẫn từng bước như vậy. Cô là người duy nhất bước đến gần anh một cách chân thành và kiên nhẫn trong khi người Ionia xa lánh anh, người Demacia kì thị anh và bọn Noxus thù ghét anh. Cô cũng là người duy nhất hiểu tường tận về những thống khổ trong quá khứ của anh và thông cảm với anh, trong khi hầu hết người ta xem anh là kẻ phản quốc.

Để rồi, vào một ngày, anh chợt nhận ra đôi mắt mình đã luôn dõi theo bóng hình ấy, đôi tai mình luôn lắng nghe giọng nói trong trẻo ấy. Nhiều đến mức mà đôi tay này chỉ muốn kéo cô vào lòng, đôi môi chỉ muốn hôn cô thật sâu. Giấc mộng tràn ra gối chăn mỗi đêm làm trái tim chộn rộn bồi hồi thao thức. Vậy mà anh chưa từng một lần dám bước đến bên cô. Nỗi mặc cảm về bản thân cứ ngày một dâng lên khi nghĩ về người con gái ấy. Cô là thiên kim tiểu thư của dòng họ Buvelle, quá tôn quý, quá thuần khiết, như một đóa hoa trên đỉnh núi, hoàn toàn vượt quá tầm với của một kẻ thất phu như anh. Nên anh nào dám tự viễn vông huyễn hoặc bản thân mình. Chỉ biết đứng từ xa ngắm nhìn, âm thầm bảo vệ, đã là một sự mãn nguyện với anh rồi.

"Thầy ơi!"

Tiếng gọi của Taliyah vang lên, kéo anh ra khỏi những suy tư miên man của mình. Cô bé chạy vụt đến chỗ anh đang đứng với nụ cười tươi rói, để lại đằng sau vị nữ nghệ sĩ khoan thai chậm rãi bước theo sau.

"Con còn tưởng không kịp gặp thầy!"

"Ta đến đón con", anh xoa đầu bé con, "đã lâu không gặp, con không có gì thay đổi nhỉ? À, hình như con cao hơn thì phải."

"Con đã 16 tuổi rồi!", Taliyah chống chế, "và con đã luyện thành rất nhiều chiên thức điều khiển đá!"

"Tốt. Ta sẽ kiểm tra khi chúng ta tham chiến."

Sona dừng lại ở góc lưng chừng cầu thang, nhìn hai thầy trò nói chuyện sôi nổi bằng ánh mắt hơi ngạc nhiên hướng về Yasuo. Lần đầu tiên cô thấy anh tỏ ra thân thiện với một vị tướng, khác hẳn cái vẻ lạnh lùng cố hữu và xa cách thường trực mà anh hay khoác lên mình.

"Thầy, chị Sona đang dẫn con đi tham quan nơi này!"

 _Các triệu hồi sư luôn yêu cầu tôi làm việc này với những người mới gia nhập_ , Sona gật đầu tiếp chuyện.

"Vì cô là sự lựa chọn tốt nhất của họ, cô không gây thù oán với ai cả."

 _Tôi cũng không biết, nhưng tôi thích công việc này. Và cả Taliyah._

"Chị thật dễ thương quá đi!", Taliyah đột ngột ôm choàng lấy Sona, gây ra một tiếng bật cười vang lên trong đầu cả hai thầy trò.

 _Được rồi, giờ em muốn chị dẫn đi hay thầy em hướng dẫn tiếp?_

"Thầy và chị cùng đi luôn!", đoạn Taliyah quay sang Yasuo, "thầy, mình cùng đi nhé!"

Yasuo hơi khựng lại với lời đề nghị của cô đệ tử. Anh biết Sona có ý muốn để cho hai thầy trò đi cùng nhau và có một khoảng không gian riêng để nói chuyện, nhưng Taliyah quá vô tư hồn nhiên không hiểu ý cô. Bình thường tham chiến bên nhau có khi cả giờ đồng hồ thì chẳng sao, hôm nay chỉ là đi bên cạnh cô trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn thì trống ngực cứ đập liên hồi.

"Thầy...dù sao cũng chỉ xin hoãn một trận đấu, có lẽ khoảng nửa giờ thôi. Con cứ đi với Sona."

"Nửa giờ cũng được! Thầy là đấu sĩ nổi tiếng nhất Liên Minh, thầy mà tham chiến là mất dạng, làm sao đi với con được!"

 _Lâu lắm rồi hai người mới gặp nhau, anh cứ đi với Taliyah cho đến khi được triệu hồi_ , Sona mở lời.

"Vậy..."

"Đi nào!", Taliyah kéo tay ông thầy đi một mạch về phía trước trước cả khi anh kịp đổi ý.

Suốt quãng đường ấy cho đến khi được triệu hồi, mùi hương thoang thoảng của loại nước hoa Sona đã dùng cứ phảng phất qua cánh mũi anh, khiến tim anh không thể nào nghỉ ngơi được. Cảm giác này là sao vậy, không gặp thì nhớ, gặp rồi thì cứ sượng cứng cả người, đầu óc trống rỗng, trí não mù mịt, tay chân luống cuống, nói năng lắp bắp, không làm gì được ra hồn. Nó khiến anh chẳng còn là đấng nam nhi chi chí hay đại trượng phu đầu đội trời chân đạp đất gì gì nữa. Thật xấu hổ đến chết đi được.

Chính anh cũng không hiểu nổi vì sao mình lại để tâm đến cô gái đó nhiều đến thế. Có rất nhiều phụ nữ trong Liên Minh, kể cả những nữ chiến binh xinh đẹp gợi cảm ngày ngày cùng anh chiến đấu hoặc chiến đấu với anh. Anh đã từng so sánh với những cô gái đó với nhau. Nhưng không ai như Sona. Trong mắt anh, cô là duyên dáng nhất, nữ tính nhất, mọi nét đẹp đều quy cả về cô. Trái tim anh đã bị cô cướp mất từ những ngày họ cùng nhau trò chuyện, đánh cờ, anh thổi sáo cho cô nghe và cô tặng anh những giai điệu mượt mà mang đậm phong cách của cố hương.

Mãi đến lúc rời khỏi hai chị em để tham gia cuộc thách đấu đầu tiên trong ngày, Yasuo mới thoát khỏi cái cảm giác ngột ngạt đeo bám mình. Gươm đao trên chiến trường khỏa lấp dần những suy tư về cô gái tóc xanh, anh chỉ tập trung vào việc giành lấy chiến thắng chung cuộc cho triệu hồi sư của mình. Qua hơn chục cuộc chiến trên nhiều thứ hạng, nhiều bản đồ, tỷ lệ thắng của anh luôn cao hơn, mang lại cho anh thêm uy tín, danh giá và sự yêu thích đối với các triệu hồi sư hơn.

Trở về khu biệt xá dành riêng cho các anh hùng, Yasuo ghé vào đại sảnh xem qua lịch thi đấu. Sona vẫn còn đang trong trận, hôm nay cô phải thi đấu muộn để bù vào buổi sáng tạm hoãn của mình. Taliyah thì vẫn còn rảnh rang lắm, cả ngày chỉ có ba trận đấu, chủ yếu để các triệu hồi sư kiểm tra và đánh giá kỹ năng chiến đấu của cô có hoàn thiện chưa. Sượt ngang qua các vị tướng khác mà không có lấy một tiếng chào hỏi, anh hy vọng có thể gặp cô bé tại khu nhà ăn tập thể.

Đúng như anh đoán, Taliyah đang ngồi ở một chiếc bàn sâu trong góc với một phần ăn dở dang. Anh cũng mua cho mình một suất ăn rồi tiến về phía đó. Nhưng anh chợt nhận ra vẻ mặt bí xị của bé con, tay cứ cầm chiếc nĩa day day xuống đĩa mì, có vẻ đang suy nghĩ về chuyện gì đó không vui vẻ cho lắm.

"Taliyah, con sao vậy?"

"Chào thầy...", cô gật đầu.

"Hôm nay thi đấu không tốt à?"

"Không phải ạ."

Ngập ngừng một lúc, Taliyah ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông ngồi đối diện mình, đột ngột hạ thấp giọng.

"Có một tin đồn con vừa nghe được, về chị Sona..."

"Tin đồn gì?"

"Người ta nói chị ấy...chị ấy là gái điếm."

"Cái gì?", anh bật cười và phẩy tay, "thật vô lý, con nghe từ đâu vậy hả?"

"Không chỉ một người, chị Katarina, chị LeBlanc, chị Ahri đều nói."

"Họ nói gì?"

"Họ nói...chỉ cần gọi chị Sona ra một nơi vắng vẻ và ngỏ lời, chị ấy sẽ đồng ý cho...quan hệ tình dục..."

Cổ họng Taliyah nghẹn ứ, không thể nói tiếp. Cùng thời điểm đó, Yasuo cũng sững lại trong vài giây. Anh không biết ḿnh đang nghe gì từ cô bé ngồi đối diện. Những âm thanh ấy cứ lùng bùng trong tai anh, đảo lộn tâm trí và cảm xúc của anh lúc này.

"Con không nghe lầm chứ?"

"Không ạ. Nếu một người nói thì còn nghi ngờ, nhưng ai cũng nói như nhau..."

"Không thể đâu."

"Họ còn nói...Master Yi, Lee Sin, Xin Zhao...hầu hết đã qua lại với chị ấy, thậm chí còn thường xuyên rủ chị ấy ra ngoài..."

"Thôi đủ rồi!"

Yasuo giằng mạnh đôi đũa trên tay mình khiến cả hai chiếc đũa đều gẫy đôi. Bàn tay anh run lên, nhưng anh vẫn cố gắng đeo trên mặt vẻ mặt bình tĩnh nhất có thể.

"Nói như vậy là đủ rồi."

"Thầy..."

"Ăn đi."

Trước sự tức giận ánh lên trong đôi mắt thầy, Taliyah không dám nói thêm nữa. Cô biết không chỉ có mình cô quý trọng cô nhạc sĩ đó, mà còn có thầy cùng nhiều người khác. Ai mà không sốc. Nhưng vấn đề là tin tức cứ truyền tai nhau từ người này sang người khác, lan rộng dần ra làm mất đi hình ảnh thánh thiện của Sona như ấn tượng ban đầu của cô. Cô vừa phạm một sai lầm quá tệ, lúc nói ra rồi thì mới nhận ra rằng thầy chính là người không nên biết về những điều đó. Đã quá muộn để rút lại lời nói của mình.

* * *

Trở về từ nhà ăn, Yasuo chậm rãi bước về khu biệt xá của nam giới. Từng bước chân của anh bỗng trở nên nặng nề đến kỳ lạ. Giữa đường, anh bắt gặp Lee Sin và Yi đi cùng với nhau, tâm trí bắt đầu liên tưởng đến những điều Taliyah đã nói. Sona đã qua lại với họ, còn với nhiều người khác. Anh biết, chuyện tình cảm trong Liên Minh không phải là điều hiếm thấy, chuyện ăn bánh trả tiền xuất hiện cũng không đáng phải ngạc nhiên. Nhưng dù là ai, dù là chuyện gì, cũng không phải là Sona. Không phải là cô, người con gái thuần khiết như đóa sen hồng luôn nép mình khiêm nhường giữa cả khu rừng muôn hoa. Không phải là cô, người mà anh luôn nhớ nhung, luôn tôn thờ.

Một cách lảo đảo, anh vịn tay vào một cây trụ lớn, đưa mắt về phía khu biệt xá bên nữ. Phòng của Sona ở lầu hai, anh tự hỏi giờ này cô đã về chưa. Anh muốn gặp cô hỏi cho ra lẽ, hoặc đặt một tình huống nào đó thử thách cô. Cách nào cũng được, anh chỉ muốn kiểm chứng rằng tin đồn ấy chẳng qua chỉ là trò ngu xuẩn của tên khốn nào đó muốn bôi nhọ thanh danh của cô. Nắm chặt bàn tay lại, anh tự nhủ bản thân phải thật cứng rắn mạnh mẽ để có thể phủ quyết hoàn toàn những thứ xấu xa đó, trả lại sự trong sạch của cô gái mà anh đã dồn hết tâm trí vào.

Trời đã về khuya, các khu vực công cộng thưa người hẳn đi. Một cách bí mật, vượt qua điểm mù của các máy ghi hình và hàng rào bảo vệ, Yasuo lẻn vào trong khu biệt xá bên nữ. Bước chân rón rén êm ru như mèo, anh xuất hiện trước cửa phòng có đề bảng tên "Sona". Trấn tĩnh trái tim hồi hộp của mình, anh bấm chuông.

Vừa mới bước ra khỏi nhà tắm, Sona nghe được tiếng chuông. Cô khoác vội chiếc áo khoác bên ngoài chiếc đầm ngủ của mình và chạy về phía cửa phòng. Khi cánh cửa mở ra, đôi mắt cô mở to đầy ngạc nhiên.

"Đi với tôi một chút."

Không giải thích thêm, Yasuo nắm tay cô dắt ra khỏi phòng, men theo lối cổng sau của khu biệt xá, hướng thẳng về những khu nhà ít người lui tới của Viện Chiến Tranh. Họ dừng lại trong một khu sảnh nhỏ từng được dùng làm nơi hội họp của các triệu hồi sư, nơi mà Lee Sin trước kia đã thất bại với thuật triệu hồi của mình. Nó từng bị niêm phong một thời gian dài cho đến khi có dự án sửa chữa, nhưng rốt cuộc vẫn là một nơi bỏ hoang. Đứng đối diện nhau, thái độ kì lạ của anh khiến cô không khỏi thắc mắc, nhưng trước khi những ngón tay kịp dạo lên chiếc đàn để nói chuyện với anh thì Yasuo đã nói trước.

"Cô...có muốn ngủ với tôi không?"

Cả không gian chìm vào một sự im lặng đến đáng sợ. Sona thôi cười, tỏ ra một sự kinh ngạc còn hơn trước đó, bàn tay bất động không kịp nghĩ ra cái gì để đáp lại. Thái độ đó khiến cho Yasuo rụt lại ngay. Dường như cô gái đứng trước mặt anh không hài lòng, hoặc nghĩ anh đang nói đùa. Để thêm vài giây nữa chắc cô giận anh mất. Tâm trí anh hoạt động thật nhanh để nghĩ ra một cái gì đó biện hộ chống chế lại lời mình vừa nói.

"Xin lỗi, tôi chỉ..."

 _Anh muốn làm chuyện đó...với tôi à?_

Giọng nói xuất hiện qua giai điệu du dương khiến anh khựng người lại. Lần này, là anh mở to mắt kinh ngạc, không thể tin được trước gò má ửng hồng của cô, đôi môi nở một nụ cười e lệ. Cô từ tốn tiến về phía anh, người đang đứng chôn chân không nhúc nhích gì được. Đôi tay cô choàng qua cổ anh, cô tựa đầu lên vai anh, mùi hương ngọt ngào lại len vào khứu giác, kích thích mọi giác quan của anh. Thái độ liêu trai này, thân thể lẳng lơ này, ánh mắt gợi tình này, mọi thứ đều nói lên một điều.

Lời đồn đó là sự thật.

Một lần nữa, anh sốc. Không tiêu tốn thêm bất cứ giây nào hao tâm tổn trí, anh ôm chồm lấy cô, đặt môi lên môi cô, nhấm chìm nhau vào chiếc hôn đê mê say đắm. Chiếc áo khoác bị cởi ra một cách vội vã, anh bế xốc cô lên và quăng cô xuống một chiếc bàn lớn đặt gần nơi họ đứng, tiếp tục lao vào nằm đè lên cô và ngấu nghiến đôi môi cô. Chán chê với những nụ hôn dài, anh lên chiếc lưỡi ra khỏi gương mặt cô, lướt qua cổ cô để xuống dần. Đòng thời, tay anh tìm đến chiếc khóa dây kéo sau lưng cô và kéo nó xuống tận giữa eo. Chiếc váy ngủ mỏng manh cũng đã rời khỏi chủ nhân của nó.

Cơ thể cô lộ ra, từ những đường cong mỹ miều cho đến bầu ngực tròn đầy và làn da trắng hồng hào. Đầu anh ong ong những lời nói của Taliyah. Rằng cô là gái điếm, rằng cô đã trao thân cho nhiều người. Những thứ hoa mỹ ngọc ngà trong trắng mà anh đã tưởng tượng đều tan biến cả. Trước mắt anh giờ chỉ là một hạng đàn bà nhơ nhuốc ti tiện, đã tự hạ thấp mình bằng những thứ dâm tiện nhục nhã. Nhưng anh muốn chạm vào nó. Anh muốn một lần trải qua cái cảm giác đó, thứ nhục dục mà nhân loại luôn phát cuồng lên mỗi khi đạt đến. Chẳng cần đến bất kỳ tình cảm gì, chỉ là giữa đàn ông và đàn bà với nhau, là đủ.

Không có lấy một chút nhẹ nhàng nào, anh xoa nắn bầu ngực tròn, mút mát đầu nhũ hồng hồng khiến cô phải oằn người lên vì nhục cảm. Thanh quản của cô không phát ra được âm thanh, nhưng những tiếng thở dốc cũng đủ khiến cho anh cảm nhận được cảm giác của cô lúc đó. Gò bồng đảo mềm mại ấm áp ấy đúng là một kiệt tác mà tạo hóa đã ban tặng cho cô, nhưng nó vẫn còn chưa bằng thứ mà anh sẽ khám phá sau đó. Trượt tay qua làn da mịn màng, anh từ từ chạm vào nơi sâu kín nhất, bí ẩn nhất của cô. Cô giật bắn người với sự tiếp xúc đột ngọt đó, gương mặt đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ. Những ngón tay thô ráp cứ thế rà soát từng chút một cho đến khi bắt gặp lối vào ẩm ướt. Đó là lúc anh đưa một ngón tay vào bên trong.

Cô rất muốn bật ra những tiếng rên siết khi những ngóc ngách sâu thẳm nhất đang bị khám phá, những cảm giác kỳ lạ lan ra trong từng mạch máu, như thể có một luồng điện đang chạy dọc từ đầu đến chân. Đã quá trễ để khép chân lại, anh cứ dang rộng đôi chân thon dài ấy ra để ngắm nhìn thứ mà mọi người phụ nữ đều muốn che giấu. Cơn hưng phấn đã xuất hiện từ lâu trong anh, và không thể chờ đợi thêm, anh rút tay ra để một thứ to lớn hơn, cứng cáp hơn sẽ thay thế. Một cách bất ngờ, anh đẩy mạnh vào bên trong, chiếm trọn lấy thứ báu vật đó cho riêng mình.

Cô gồng cứng người, chịu đựng một cơn đau như xé toạc cơ thể ra làm đôi. Nước mắt chảy dài trên gương mặt, cô mím môi rồi buông ra những tiếng thở ngắt quãng như những tiếng thút thít vô thanh. Đến lúc ấy, anh mới dừng lại, nhận ra cô đang khóc.

"Sona...?"

Cô quay mặt đi, muốn giấu những dòng nước mắt hoen nhòe đôi mi. Nhìn thấy chúng, anh trở nên bối rối không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo. Anh không cố ý, nhưng có lẽ hành động quá bất ngờ và chẳng có mấy kinh nghiệm nào này của anh đã làm cho cô bị đau.

"Em đau lắm phải không? Tôi xin lỗi, xin lỗi em", anh kề trán vào trán cô và thì thầm.

Mỗi lời xin lỗi sau đó đều kèm theo một nụ hôn, cho đến khi tình hình dịu đi và cô không còn khóc nữa. Anh ôm lấy cô, tâm trí chia đôi, nửa muốn tiếp tục nửa muốn dừng lại vì sợ sẽ làm cho cô đau thêm.

"Chúng ta dừng lại nhé?"

Trong sự ngạc nhiên của anh, cô lắc đầu. Dù khóe mắt vẫn còn ngân ngấn, cô nở một nụ cười nhẹ, vòng tay qua vai anh rồi nhướn người hôn nhẹ lên môi anh, như thể muốn anh tiếp tục nhạc điệu còn dang dở của họ. Có thêm chút động lực đó, anh quyết định chiều lòng cả hai. Tự nhủ rằng sẽ không gây thêm bất kỳ đau đớn nào, anh chuyển động thật chậm rãi theo nhịp tịnh tiến, dần cảm nhận được sự ấm nóng trơn trượt bên trong. Cô nương người theo nhịp điệu ấy, nép sát mình vào anh, chính thức xóa đi mọi khoảng cách giữa họ. Giữa những chuyển động đều đặn, tay cô ôm lấy tấm lưng rộng của anh, cảm nhận làn da thô ráp và những bắp thịt nổi lên đầy mạnh mẽ. Đôi mắt cô nhắm nghiền, đôi môi hé mở để lộ ra hơi thở gấp gáp trước khi bị anh chặn lại bằng những nụ hôn.

Giây phút này, anh cảm thấy anh không còn là anh nữa. Dục vọng lấp đầy trong tâm trí anh, bùng phát trong cơ thể anh, thúc giục nhịp tim vỡ tung trong lồng ngực. Anh không biết cảm xúc trong lòng của mình là gì, là tiếp tục quý mến hay trở nên thù ghét, là trân trọng hay khinh thường. Cô không phải là của riêng anh. Cô có thể nằm bên dưới anh trong khoảnh khắc này, còn trước đó hay sau đó, mọi chuyện như thế nào, anh không biết. Anh không muốn tin. Anh không muốn nghĩ thêm điều gì cả.

Đôi môi anh mấp máy những từ rời rạc, đôi mắt anh lạc đi vào miền hoang dại. Anh vùi mặt sâu vào cổ cô, phả ra từng hơi thở nhột nhạt sau gáy. Cô ngửa mặt, bấu chặt vào vai anh làm điểm tựa, chờ đợi sự nấn ná sau cùng của anh trước khi chạm vào điểm tận cùng của khoái cảm. Không thể chịu được nữa, anh cong người, trút hết bên trong cô. Đôi chân cô ưỡn ra, đón nhận thứ chất lỏng tuôn trào thành từng đợt rời rã, thấm sâu vào từng thớ thịt. Một cách mệt mỏi, anh gục mặt vào ngực cô, lặng nghe tiếng nhịp tim rộn rã của cô, kết thúc lần ân ái đầu tiên của họ.

* * *

Đêm đó, vượt qua được một chút rắc rối với bảo vệ tuần tra đêm, Yasuo trở về phòng mình. Nằm gục người xuống giường, giữa không gian hoàn toàn yên ắng, anh mới biết được chính xác cảm giác trong lòng của mình lúc này là gì.

Thật ghê tởm.

Sự thất vọng dâng tràn ra như nước lũ cuốn trôi mọi mộng tưởng, mọi hy vọng của anh trước kia. Đó là sự thật. Sona chỉ là một con điếm. Cô ta có thể trao thân cho anh, thì cũng có thể trao thân cho bất cứ thằng đàn ông nào cô ta muốn. Hình tượng thánh thiện kia chẳng qua chỉ là một tấm gương được dựng lên, che đậy đi những tội lỗi mà cô ta đã gây ra. Những tội lỗi với anh. Anh đã sai.

Anh không thể chấp nhận nổi, như thể việc phát hiện ra sự thật đó trở nên quá tải đối với anh. Anh vẫn không thể tin, tự hỏi tại sao Sona lại làm vậy. Cô ta không thiếu gấm vóc lụa là, không thiếu tiền tài danh vọng. Cô ta có mọi thứ. Tại sao phải tự hạ nhục bản thân bằng cách bán mình cho bọn đàn ông dâm đãng đó mua vui, mục đích cuối cùng mà cô ta mưu cầu là gì? Anh gục đầu bất lực, không thể tìm được đáp án chính xác.

Chỉ biết rằng, thứ cuối cùng còn sót lại trong một chuỗi những cú sốc mà anh nhận được trong cả một buổi tối, là sự đau đớn. Anh đã lựa chọn sai người, đặt niềm tin sai chỗ. Giữa hàng tá con gái trong cái Viện Chiến Tranh này, hà cớ gì lại chọn lựa một con điếm để rồi bây giờ, trái tim vỡ vụn, đau nhói theo từng nhịp. Là anh một mình ôm trọn nỗi đơn phương, tự biên tự diễn như một thằng ngốc diễn trò hề cho chính mình xem. Nở một nụ cười cay đắng, anh còn phải biết cám ơn Taliyah. Nhờ sự xuất hiện đúng lúc của con bé mà anh mới có thể vén được bức màn bí mật đó. Nếu không, anh không biết mình sẽ bị che mắt đến bao giờ.

Sona là gái điếm. Chừng nào họ còn là thành viên của Liên Minh, anh sẽ còn ghi nhớ điều đó.

* * *

 **Hết chap 1**

 **A/N: hãy comt ý kiến của bạn, nhưng đừng đả kích quá lố nhé :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xin lỗi vì đã để các bạn chờ đợi! Hôm nay sẽ là chap 2. Ý định ban đầu của tôi chỉ là 2 chap thôi, nhưng vì quá ham hố nên tôi đã viết thêm ra nữa. Các bạn ráng kiên nhẫn cùng tôi nhé XD**

* * *

 **Chap 2: Just can't let go**

Những ngày sau đó, cuộc sống của Yasuo thay đổi rõ rệt đi. Từ sáng sớm cho đến tối mịt, anh vẫn miệt mài chiến đấu cùng với triệu hồi sư. Nhưng khi trở về biệt xá, anh đã không trở về phòng mình ngay. Nơi căn phòng nhỏ với bảng tên "Sona", cánh cửa cũng thường khép kín vào buổi tối. Họ lén lút gặp nhau ở những khu vực bỏ hoang, ân ái cùng nhau vào những đêm sương nồng gió lạnh, để rồi khi nắng lên, anh trở nên xa cách, không nói với cô một lời. Dần dà, nó như thể một thói quen khó từ bỏ.

"Yasuo, hôm nay không phải là ngày tốt để chúng ta hợp tác rồi."

Triệu hồi sư Frank - người vừa cùng anh đồng hành trong hai cuộc chiến liên tiếp và thua cả hai. Điều đó gây ra cho cả hai một chút không vui, tuy thế không ai trong số họ để tâm đến nó quá lâu.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Frank. Có thể do thể trạng của tôi không tốt."

"Không sao đâu, dù sao anh cũng vừa bị Hội đồng làm giảm đi sức mạnh, không thể trách anh được."

"Nếu có dịp hợp tác, tôi sẽ cố gắng hơn."

"Nhất định."

Vị triệu hồi sư vỗ vai an ủi chàng kiếm sĩ trẻ với một sự cảm thông sâu sắc. Trong khi đó, bất giác, Yasuo nhìn quanh hội trường nơi mà các triệu hồi sư và các tướng tập trung sau các trận đấu.

"Anh đang tìm ai à?", Frank có chút hiếu kì.

"À không...chỉ là khi nãy tôi vừa nhìn thấy Sona Buvelle ở đây, giờ không thấy nữa nên..."

"À, vừa nãy tôi thấy cô ấy đi cùng Ashe và Trymdamere. Nghe nói người Frejord đang muốn mời cô ấy biểu diễn trong lễ hội âm nhạc truyền thống của họ."

"Vậy à..."

Frank chăm chú nhìn vị đấu sĩ người Ionia, tự hỏi vẻ đăm chiêu có chút buồn buồn của anh là vì lý do gì mà ra, có liên quan gì đến vị đại nữ cầm xinh đẹp kia. Xưa nay Yasuo chưa từng nhắc đến tên ai, nên sự lạ lùng này ông không giải thích được. Không nấn ná thêm, Yasuo dứt ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ mơ hồ của mình, chào tạm biệt vị triệu hồi sư để ra quầy lãnh tiền rồi ra về, kết thúc một ngày chiến đấu vất vả của mình.

Dù cảm xúc ban đầu của anh đã vơi đi rất nhiều, sâu trong thâm tâm, vẫn có một điều gì đó còn tồn tại. Những lần họ gần gũi cùng nhau, anh chỉ nghĩ đơn giản rằng anh cũng như bao người khác, đi tìm một loại thú vui cho khuây khỏa đi nỗi lòng đầy phiền muộn của mình. Nhưng không biết bằng cách nào, như thể có một ma lực vô hình nào đó, anh luôn bị cuốn theo cô, âm thầm dõi theo cô trong thinh lặng. Sona vẫn sống bình thản như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, ngày ngày tham chiến, tổ chức các buổi biểu diễn cùng với ban nhạc Giả Lập hoặc Pentakill tại các đại sảnh lớn khi rảnh rỗi, và dĩ nhiên anh không đi xem những đại nhạc hội đông đúc, chật chội và ồn ào đó. Mỗi lần cô xuất hiện trước mắt, vô vàn những câu hỏi tuôn ra trong đầu anh. Không tìm được câu trả lời, anh lại im lặng nhìn theo bóng dáng nhỏ bé ấy từ nơi xa, đối lập với thế giới của mình.

Đôi lúc, nhìn thấy cô nói chuyện vui vẻ với những chàng trai khác, lòng anh dấy lên sự chộn rộn khó chịu, đến nỗi thường trốn đến một góc nào đó để tránh mặt cô thật xa. Anh không muốn phải tưởng tượng đến những điều xa xôi hơn để rồi chúng tiếp tục tàn phá trái tim anh một cách tàn nhẫn. Anh muốn đuổi cô ra khỏi tâm trí mình, muốn chạy trốn khỏi hiệc thực xót xa ấy, mà không sao làm được. Đúng người sai thời điểm hay sai người sai cả thời điểm, anh cũng không biết. Dù là nỗi bị thương hay một cõi thê lương, rốt cuộc cũng trở thành một hố sâu tuyệt vọng vùi lấp những mộng ước của anh bấy lâu.

Nhấp thêm một ngụm rượu, vị đắng chát cay nồng xộc lên tâm trí anh. Anh đã không ghét cô như anh từng nghĩ, cũng không thể hành hạ hay chà đạp cô để thỏa mãn cho trái tim bị tổn thương như anh từng muốn. Có thể vì anh quá vị kỷ một cách vô lý, quá đề cao tự tôn của mình. Cô gái đó ngay từ đầu đã chẳng phải là của anh. Cô đối xử tốt với tất cả mọi người, cười với tất cả mọi người, giúp đỡ tất cả mọi người. Ngay từ đầu anh đã nhắm đến sai người. Anh không thể bước vào thế giới của cô, lúc trước đã không, nay lại càng không. Thế nên chỉ những giây phút nằm cạnh nhau, anh mới có thể có được cô, khoảng khắc của riêng mình.

Nở một nụ cười buồn, anh miết nhẹ chiếc khăn tay lên lưỡi kiếm sáng bóng, chợt hiểu ra một điều. Các vị võ sĩ đạo vĩ đại, tổ tiên của anh ngày xưa thường kết duyên với các cô kỹ nữ, cứu các cô ra khỏi chốn nhơ nhuốc lầm than, dù các cô gái xinh đẹp ấy chẳng phải là của riêng họ. Họ đã luôn nhận thức được về sinh mệnh vô thường, không biết ngày nào còn sống, ngày nào bị kết liễu dưới tay kẻ thù. Vì thế, rộng lượng và che chở cho các kỹ nữ là những việc tốt ít ỏi mà họ có thể là được. Anh thì khác gì họ. Gánh lên mình tội khinh sư diệt tổ, lang bạt khắp nơi mong tìm được chút chân lý cuối cùng cho cuộc đời. Bản thân mình còn chưa làm gì nên thân, hà cớ gì dám mong mỏi giai nhân trong lòng là một kiều nữ xinh đẹp vẹn toàn?

"Sona, cô nhìn gì vậy?"

Giọng nói của Miss Fortune vang lên bên cạnh khiến Sona rời mắt khỏi khoảng không vô định nơi góc cầu thang. Cô lắc đầu mỉm cười, tiếp tục đi với ban nhạc Giả Lập vào phòng luyện tập cho buổi diễn ngày mai. Vừa nãy cô nhìn thấy Yasuo đã đứng ở đó, vậy mà chỉ trong thoáng giây, anh đã biến mất, nhanh như một cơn gió. Từ khi mối quan hệ của họ chuyển sang bước ngoặt mới, mọi thứ đã khác. Đã không còn những buổi chiều cùng nhau thưởng rượu đánh cờ, không còn những bài song tấu giản dị đậm đà bản sắc Ionia. Chỉ khi đêm về, nơi những dãy nhà hoang, cô mới được gặp anh, được vòng tay rắn chắn ôm trọn vào lòng. Anh đã thay đổi mất rồi.

Cô không trách, cũng không có yêu cầu gì với anh. Mọi cảm xúc cô đều giấu hết vào trong, chỉ mang trong mình nhiệm vụ duy nhất là làm cho mọi người thanh thản, an toàn bởi mọi thứ mình có. Đó là tất cả những gì cô có thể làm được cho họ. Bao gồm cả anh.

"Sona, tối nay đến đại sảnh chờ tôi."

Cô ngước lên, chợt nhận ra Yasuo đang đứng đối diện với bàn mà cô đang ngồi. Sắc mặt anh lạnh lùng vô cảm như nó luôn là thế, chỉ có đôi mắt nhìn thẳng vào cô không hề né tránh. Cô nở một nụ cười nhẹ rồi gật đầu. Tiếng bước chân băng giá xa rời lẩn khuất sau những bóng cây um tùm của khuôn viên giữa một buổi chiều tắt nắng. Ăn nhanh phần ăn của mình, cô hiểu mình phải chuẩn bị những thứ cần thiết để đến đó, chuẩn bị tinh thần với những thứ sẽ đối mặt. Người như cô không có quyền đòi hỏi, và không có quyền phán xét.

* * *

Trong không gian tối chỉ được soi sáng bằng ánh lân tinh mờ ảo trên góc tường sát trần nhà, có hai thân thể đang quấn chặt vào nhau. Hai đôi môi áp vào nhau trong nụ hôn nồng nàn hương rượu, thứ rượu gạo mà Yasuo thường nhấm nháp mỗi khi có tâm sự. Cô nhắm mắt đáp trả anh, đôi môi mở hé ra, cuốn anh vào trong mà chơi đùa, vờn nghịch. Anh lướt qua vòm miệng nóng ấm một cách cuồng nhiệt như muốn nuốt chửng mọi hơi thở của cô. Cô vòng tay lên cổ anh, níu anh xuống gần, thả trôi mọi cảm xúc trong lòng mình.

Sau khi dứt ra vì không khí trong phổi hoàn toàn cạn kiệt, anh trượt những nụ hôn lên khắp gương mặt cô. Anh hôn dần xuống cằm, rồi xuống chiếc cổ trắng ngần. Từng dấu hôn in lại những vết đỏ không rõ hình dạng trên làn da mịn. Thay cho thị giác, bàn tay anh vuốt ve những đường cong cơ thể cô và cảm nhận sự tuyệt mỹ hoàn hảo của chúng. Cơ thể họ nóng dần lên sau những đụng chạm, anh dừng lại thật lâu nơi bầu ngực căng tròn, mân mê, ôm ấp. Bấu chặt lấy chiếc áo choàng trải ra dưới sàn đất, cô thở dốc từng đợt khi nhũ hoa được mơn trớn, góp phần làm tăng hứng thú trong anh nhiều hơn.

Những nụ hôn lan dần xuống dưới, anh ngắm nhìn phần cơ thể đẹp nhất trong giây lát rồi rúc đầu vào nơi đó. Cô cong người, cơ thể căng ra trước chiếc lưỡi ướt và nhám lê la vào mọi ngóc ngách bên trong, sự kích thích tăng dần làm dịch thủy chảy ra nhiều hơn. Sau một khoảng thời gian, anh đã tích góp được một chút kinh nghiệm, biết được nơi nào mang lại nhiều cảm giác cho cô nhất. Cô càng hưng phấn, anh càng thích thú, cơn khao khát trong người ngày càng dâng cao. Cảm thấy đã đủ, anh bắt đầu thực hiện điều mình mong muốn nhất. Khúc dạo đầu kết thúc bằng sự kết hợp giữa anh và cô, cô ưỡn người đón nhận anh vào sâu bên trong. Anh chuyển động dễ dàng vì thứ nước tự nhiên đã rịn đầy ra, từng chút một, rồi ngày càng nhanh hơn mà không có điều gì ngăn cản.

Căn phòng tối chìm ngập trong sự hoan lạc xác thịt, chỉ còn lại những tiếng thở và tiếng da thịt trần cọ xát. Cả cơn gió lạnh thổi thốc từng đợt qua những cột trụ lớn cũng phải nhường chỗ cho sự ấm áp lan tỏa giữa hai con người đang áp mình vào nhau. Anh giữ nhịp đều đặn, cảm nhận những thớ thịt đàn hồi ôm khít với một phần cơ thể mình. Anh hài lòng với nó, như thể nó là một chiếc ổ khóa nhỏ chỉ có thể vừa vặn với chiếc chìa khóa duy nhất là anh.

Là của riêng anh...

"Hình như tôi nghe thấy tiếng động."

Cả hai mở bừng mắt ra khi có ánh đèn rọi vào căn phòng rộng. Hai viên bảo vệ đang tiến vào bên trong, giơ cao chiếc đèn trong tay để nhìn rõ khung cảnh hơn. Để đảm bảo chất lượng thi đấu, Viện Chiến Tranh đã thiết lập nội quy khá nghiêm ngặt về giờ giấc nghỉ ngơi của các tướng và đào tạo một đội ngũ bảo vệ lẫn giám thị hùng hậu luôn ra sức lùng bắt những kẻ thích đi rong quá giờ giới nghiêm, tức sau 12 giờ khuya. Tuy nhiên, việc truy lùng một đám người tứ phương thích nổi loạn ấy là khá khó khăn. Yasuo chuyển động chậm dần, áp sát người vào Sona về quan sát qua những kẽ hở bên dưới. Họ đang nằm khuất sau một chồng bàn ghế mục nát, nhưng có thể bị phát hiện bất cứ lúc nào.

"Lâu rồi không vào đây, bẩn quá", một người bảo vệ ho lên vài tiếng.

"Chỉ có anh mới lâu rồi không đến, chứ bọn trẻ thường hay trốn khỏi biệt xá để hẹn hò ở mấy khu này lắm đấy."

"Tôi biết. Lẽ ra Trưởng hội đồng nên có nội quy quản thúc chúng nghiêm ngặt hơn thì chúng ta mới đỡ khổ."

Vừa nói, hai viên bao vệ vừa tiến vào sâu hơn, từng tiếng bước chân của họ vang lên cùng lúc với tiếng trống ngực hồi hộp lo sợ của hai kẻ đang trong tình trạng gắn chặt vào nhau mà không một mảnh vải che thân. Ngôi sảnh này chỉ có một cửa ra vào, dù là đường nào cũng không thể trốn thoát được. Sona ôm lấy người đàn ông ở trên mình, tưởng tượng đến viễn cảnh bị phát hiện trong hoàn cảnh này, chỉ có nước chết mất vì xấu hổ. Yasuo với tay đến thanh kiếm của mình, chuẩn bị cho tình xuống xấu nhất có thể xảy ra.

Khi ánh đèn chỉ vừa le lói chiếu vào đúng nơi họ đang ẩn náu, viên bảo vệ chợt nhìn thấy có hai cái bóng vừa vụt chạy qua. Họ vội vàng chạy ra cửa và hét lớn.

"Ezreal và Lux! Đứng lại!"

Cả hai viên bảo vệ huýt còi vang dội, đuổi theo cặp đôi tóc vàng vừa bị phát giác đang lẩn trốn với nhau. Tiếng bước chân dồn dập chạy xa dần, bỏ lại không gian yên ắng. Một lúc sau, khi chắc chắn rằng những bảo vệ sẽ không trở lại, Yasuo mới tạm thở phào. Anh ngẩng đầu lên, tiếp tục nghe ngóng mà không phải căng thẳng nữa. Phải cám ơn hai đứa oắt con ấy đã cứu nguy đúng lúc, nếu không thì chẳng còn mặt mũi nào mà nhìn thiên hạ.

"Đi cả rồi."

 _Đáng sợ quá_ , cô dùng ngón tay viết lên ngực anh, _mong là họ không quay lại._

"Không sao đâu, chẳng mấy khi họ đi kiểm tra nơi này. Hai đứa nhóc kia, cầu cho bọn chúng thoát được."

Cô khúc khích cười, tưởng tượng đến cảnh một nhóm bảo vệ đang vật vã chạy theo cậu bé quý tử của Piltover và nàng tiểu thư nhà Crowdguard. Garen mà biết được thì sáng mai sẽ lại làm ầm ầm lên, không để ai ngủ yên. Thế mới phát hiện ra, xung quanh khu vực bỏ hoang này, đâu chỉ có mình cô và anh là đang qua lại với nhau. Nụ cười vẩn vơ đáng yêu ấy lại khiến cho trái tim anh nẫng đi mất một nhịp. Mọi thứ vẫn được tiếp tục khi anh hôn nhẹ lên nụ cười ấy, dẫn dắt cô quay trở lại khúc ân ái còn dang dở. Những nhịp đưa đẩy thúc nhanh dần trong hoan lạc, giữa một nơi hoang tàn đầy mạo hiểm và thú vị.

Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt cô, hình bóng anh lấp đầy trong đáy mắt ướt, như thế nó muốn giam cầm luôn linh hồn anh ở bên trong. Lời đồn đại của cô bé môn đệ như thể vọng lại từ một miền xa xôi nào đó trong ký ức, rồi tắt ngấm khi anh quay về hiện thực. Mùi hương của cô, hơi ấm của cô đang bao bọc quanh anh, đôi môi đỏ mọng mấp máy tìm kiếm những nụ hôn mặn nồng. Anh đang ôm một người phụ nữ trong vòng tay, người ngoan ngoãn trao cho anh mọi niềm khoái lạc, đánh thức trong anh bản năng sâu kín mà anh luôn kiềm chế, luôn giữ kỹ. Là cô, người đưa anh vào một thế giới chỉ có riêng họ, tấu lên khúc nhạc đồng điệu cùng nhau mê đắm. Là cô, người mà anh luôn muốn lấp đầy khoảng không bên trong, cho đến khi không thể đầy hơn được nữa. Thậm chí nếu cô có thai, anh cũng sẽ chịu toàn bộ trách nhiệm.

Anh điên mất rồi.

Giữa thế giới hư hư thực thực, anh lại nhìn thấy giọt nước mắt trong suốt rơi ra từ khóe mi cô. Cô với tay lên, tìm kiếm bàn tay to lớn từ anh. Anh đan tay vào tay cô, những kẻ hở quyện vào như thể đã được dành sẵn cho nhau. Đôi môi lại tìm đến nhau, trao cho nhau chiếc hôn ngọt ngào, xua tan đi mọi suy nghĩ vu vơ trước đó. Chỉ cần như thế này là đủ, anh không còn cần thêm bất cứ điều gì nữa.

"Sona..."

Đến cuối cuộc hành trình, anh không kềm được tiếng rên lên vì khoái cảm. Không có bất cứ trang bị gì, anh trút hết vào cô, dẫn cô lên đến đỉnh điểm trong cuộc truy hoan tình ái. Mái tóc dài chấm lưng bết lại vì mồ hôi, anh nghiêng đầu ngắm nhìn người phụ nữ nằm bên dưới mình, rồi trao cho cô một nụ hôn dài.

Ngày cả khi cô là một con điếm cũng chẳng sao. Anh đã không còn quan tâm nữa.

* * *

 **Hết chap 2**

 **Tôi nhận được một số comt khá là buồn cười, rất tiếc không thể đáp ứng yêu cầu của các bạn được nhé :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - End

**Sau một thời gian chết dí, cuối cùng chap cuối cũng đã hoàn thành *vỗ tay***

 **Xin lỗi vì đã bắt các bạn phải chờ lâu!** **Cám ơn các bạn đã ủng hộ tôi :D**

* * *

 **Chap 3: Another Rumour (End)**

Vừa mới lãnh tiền từ quầy ra sau một trận chiến toàn thắng, Yasuo đã bị Taliyah lôi xềnh xệch đi trước mặt các vị tướng khác. Cô bé chỉ dừng lại khi cả hai đã đứng khuất sau một góc hành lang vắng.

"Thầy, em vừa mới phát hiện ra chuyện này!", cô hớn hở.

"Chuyện gì thế? Nói nhanh, ta chỉ có 10 phút để bắt đầu trận đấu mới."

"Tin đồn về chị Sona ấy, toàn là tin vịt!"

"Cái gì?"

"Thằng cha Draven vì không theo đuổi được chị ấy nên tung tin ra để trả thù, mấy bà thím bên Noxus còn góp phần loan tin khắp nơi nữa!"

"Sao con biết?"

"Con đã âm thầm điều tra! Chị ấy chưa từng có người yêu, không nhận lời đi chơi với ai, không cho phép đàn ông đến phòng mình và cũng chưa từng ra khỏi Viện Chiến Tranh, trừ khi về quê thôi. Toàn là đồn thổi hết!"

"..."

Bàn tay anh run lên theo từng lời nói của cô bé đang luyên thuyên. Nếu Taliyah nói đúng, vậy tại sao Sona lại đồng ý qua lại với anh? Tại sao cô chưa từng nói một lời nào?

"Thầy, thầy sao vậy?"

"Không...không có gì."

"Em đang tích cực đi dẹp mấy cái tin đồn vớ vẩn giúp chị ấy! Người Noxus thật đáng ghét, chị ấy dễ thương như thế mà lại tung tin xằng bậy!"

"Chúng vẫn đáng ghét xưa nay."

"Thầy đi tham chiến tiếp đi, em phải đến học viện đây! Hẹn gặp lại tối nay!"

"Hẹn gặp lại, chim sẻ."

Taliyah vui vẻ vẫy tay vài cái rồi chạy vụt mất, để lại một mình Yasuo trông theo đến khi cô đi khuất. Viên ngọc ở thắt lưng nhấp nháy liên tục, báo hiệu phép triệu hồi sắp được thực hiện. Yasuo vẫn đứng chết trân với cú sốc, lần này lớn hơn mọi cú sốc khác mà anh nhận được trong khoảng thời gian qua. Lương tâm thụi vài cái vào lòng anh đau nhói, táp vào mặt anh vô vàn những trách móc, căm ghét vì những hành động mà anh đã làm.

Nếu Sona là một trinh nữ, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc chính anh mới là kẻ đã cưỡng bức cô hết lần này đến lần khác. Rốt cuộc, anh là kẻ xấu xa đã phản bội chính niềm tin của mình, quá vội vàng tin vào những lời đồn thất thiệt mà làm hại đời một người con gái. Trách Taliyah sao được khi con bé cũng chỉ là người đã truyền đạt lại chúng, nó hoàn toàn không biết chính thầy của nó đã vấy bẩn người nữ nghệ sĩ mà nó xem trọng. Từ bây giờ, anh biết làm sao đối mặt và nói một lời xin lỗi với cô đây?

* * *

Chập choạng tối, Sona lại nhận được giấy nhắn từ vị kiếm sĩ người Ionia ấy. Nhẹ như mèo, cô đi đến khu đại sảnh bỏ hoang phía sau bệnh viện của Hội đồng y thuật, nơi họ thường gặp gỡ nhau trong bí mật. Yasuo đã có mặt ở đó trước, bật đứng dậy khi nhìn thấy cô. Anh lúng túng một lúc rất lâu, không biết nên nói điều gì trước điều gì sau.

 _Yasuo, có chuyện gì vậy?_ , cô lo lắng, _trông sắc mặt anh không được tốt._

"Gần đây...có những lời đồn về em...", anh mở lời một cách khó khăn.

 _...rằng em là gái điếm, ai ngủ lời em cũng đồng ý ngủ cùng, phải không?_ , cô tiếp lời, _em biết những lời đồn đó._

"Em biết sao?", anh ngạc nhiên.

 _Vâng, tin đồn từ cộng đồng người Noxus mà ra._

"Sona...anh thành thật xin lỗi, anh đã tin vào chúng...nên anh đã làm những việc không đúng với em. Anh thật sự xin lỗi."

Yasuo cúi đầu thật thấp, bày tỏ sự hối lỗi chân thành nhất của mình. Cô vẫn nở một nụ cười hiền dịu, tiến lại gần và đỡ anh lên.

 _Thực ra em mới là người nên xin lỗi._

"Huh?"

 _Em đã biết về những tin đồn từ lâu, nhưng em đã không làm gì để biện minh với anh cả. Em biết rồi sẽ đến tai anh, em đã để anh tin vào chúng và tìm đến em. Em rất vui khi anh đã đến._

Yasuo ngẩng lên, ngạc nhiên với ánh mắt mãn nguyện của cô.

 _Anh là người đàn ông đầu tiên của em_ , cô hơi cúi mặt thẹn thùng thú nhận.

"Thật...sao?"

Chạm tay vào gương mặt lún phún râu, cô dịu dàng vuốt nhẹ từng đường nét ấy.

 _Em hạnh phúc lắm, vì đó là anh, Yasuo. Em yêu anh._

Trái tim anh nảy lên thình thịch trước lời bày tỏ của cô gái tóc xanh, người mà anh đã thương nhớ bấy lâu. Chỉ một câu nói ấy, mọi khúc mắc đều được tháo cởi. Mọi cảm xúc đều chắp cánh khiến hồn anh như đang bay bổng theo một niềm hạnh phúc vừa len lỏi đâu đây. Anh mới đúng là một thằng ngu khi đã không nhận ra tấm lòng của cô. Với chút hồi hộp, anh vòng tay kéo cô vào lòng, xúc động như muốn khóc đến nơi.

"Anh cũng yêu em."

Cô buông chiếc đàn xuống, dựa sát vào lòng anh, lặng nghe tiếng tim hòa cùng nhịp đập khi nước mắt đã ngân ngấn khóe mi. Cô chỉ thuộc về người đàn ông này, người cô đã để ý từ lâu nhưng chưa một lần dám đến gần. Những tin đồn thất thiệt bôi nhọ thanh danh đó, nay cô phải cám ơn chúng vì chúng đã kéo họ lại gần bên nhau.

"Làm bạn gái của anh nhé?"

Lời thì thầm như đường mật rót vào tai cô, khiến gò má cô ửng hồng. Cô khẽ gật đầu, choàng tay lên cổ anh. Anh cúi xuống áp môi mình vào môi cô, trong nụ hôn ngọt ngào say đắm dành cho người phụ nữ chỉ thuộc về anh cả thể xác lẫn trái tim. Khoảng khắc ấy, trời đất giao thoa làm một, thế giới trở nên nhỏ hẹp đi, chỉ còn anh và cô cùng nhau tấu lên một bản giao duyên mới, dành trọn cho nhau mọi thứ họ có. Không còn gì tổn thương, không còn uất hận, không có gì để hối hận hay hối tiếc nữa.

Bên ngoài khung cửa kính, ba bóng người thấp thoáng sau vách tường trộm nhìn vào. Cô gái tóc đỏ liếc qua nhìn người đứng bên cạnh.

"Coi bộ kế hoạch của anh đi tong rồi, Draven", Katarina nhếch môi cười, thái độ châm biếm rõ rệt.

"Im đi!", Draven gầm gừ chửi rủa, điên tiết lên vì bị gậy ông đập lưng ông, "không ngờ lời đồn về bọn chúng là có thật!"

Máu nóng của vị tướng người Noxus sôi lên sùng sục trong huyết quản. Cả tuần này, tin đồn về mối quan hệ giữa tên lãng sĩ người Ionia và cô nghệ sĩ người Demacia cứ thế lan truyền qua khắp các hành lang, phá vỡ sự trả đũa của anh đối với bản tính kiêu kì đỏng đảnh của cô nàng tóc xanh đó, khi cô ta hết lần này đến lần khác từ chối mọi lời mời mọc của anh. Nếu luật lệ mà cho phép đánh nhau ngoài đấu trường thì anh đã quăng đao vào mặt chúng để hả giận, chứ không phải chỉ cố công ngồi bơm bong bóng cho những câu chuyện phiếm vớ vẩn một cách tiểu nhân như thế này.

"Không ăn được thì đừng tiếc nữa. Và nhớ chung tiền cho tôi và Darius, tổng cộng là 6000 đồng vàng đấy", Katarita nói giọng đắc thắng.

"Cái gì? Có cả anh nữa sao Darius?", Draven quay phắt sang anh trai, trợn to mắt.

"À thì...thời buổi kinh tế khó khăn mà", Darius bây giờ mới gãi đầu gãi tai nghĩ cách nói dóc, "Cô ấy rủ anh cùng cá cược mà anh không biết là cá với em. Với lại anh đã cảnh báo em ngay từ lúc nghe được tin tức của bọn Demacia rồi."

"Thôi nào, thua cược là bình thường mà, vụ hai người đó cặp kè nhau đâu có nằm trong dự tính của anh. Lần sau tôi sẽ cho anh gỡ", cô vỗ vai anh ra vẻ thông cảm đầy giả tạo.

"Khốn kiếp! Đừng hòng có lần sau! Hai người biến ngay cho tôi, nếu không thì không có tiền bạc gì hết!", Draven lăm le vũ khí trong tay đầy kích động.

Vị nữ sát thủ bật cười sung sướng khi đã thành công trong việc chọc tức tên đao phủ già đầu còn ngu ngốc đó. Nhưng trước khi Draven kịp giơ cặp vũ khí nặng trịch ra để hù dọa đồng minh, cả bọn chợt nín lặng phăng phắc. Đằng xa, thấp thoáng có bống đèn lấp ló rọi về phía họ, tiếng bước chân chạy rầm rập và tiếng la ó ngày càng nhiều. Bảo vệ tuần tra đêm đã phát hiện ra sự lảng vảng của các vị tướng và kéo một đoàn cả chục người đến truy quét.

"Chết tiệt! Chạy thôi!"

Lập tức, ba người tản ra theo ba hướng khác nhau và trốn đi biệt tích, tự tìm đường về với phòng của mình trước khi bị tóm cổ rồi dính và các vụ rắc rối lôi thôi.

Trong đại sảnh, Yasuo và Sona cũng tìm chỗ nấp thật kỹ, họ ngồi bên dưới gầm bàn, nơi đã được che đậy bởi một đống ghế gỗ chất chồng, đảm bảo sẽ không ai phát hiện. Trong sự im hơi lặng tiếng, họ tự hỏi không biết ai lại đang chơi trò cút bắt với các bảo vệ ngoài kia một cách không thông minh cho lắm, gây náo loạn cả một không gian vốn luôn yên tĩnh. Tiếng rượt đuổi, truy lùng cứ thế băng ngang qua họ mà không hề mảy may phát hiện điều gì.

"Thằng ngu nào lại chọc ngoáy bọn bảo vệ nữa rồi", anh thì thầm.

 _Xung quanh chúng ta không thiếu các cặp đôi_ , cô miết ngón tay lên ngực anh, _mấy khu vực bỏ hoang này trở nên ngày càng đông đúc._

"Mặc kệ họ, đừng liên lụy đến chúng ta là được."

 _Dù sao cũng rất thú vị mà_ , cô mỉm cười, _người ta luôn thích cái gì đó lén lút bí mật hơn._

"Em cũng vậy à?"

 _Không hẳn_ , cô rúc đầu vào lòng anh, _chỉ cần là anh thì bí mật hay công khai em cũng không quan tâm._

Anh nở một nụ cười nhẹ, siết chặt vòng tay của mình. Tiếng ồn ào bên ngoài đã xa dần, trả lại sự tĩnh lặng cho đêm tối se lạnh. Chỉ có tiếng gió lướt qua những khe hở nhỏ tạo ra những âm thanh ù ù nhè nhẹ xung quanh họ.

 _Anh không về à?_ , cô khẽ ngẩng đầu lên.

"Em muốn về rồi à?"

 _Không._

"Nếu chúng ta được ở cùng phòng thì tốt biết mấy."

 _Chỉ có những cặp đã kết hôn như Ashe và Trymdamere mới có được phòng riêng._

"Nếu em muốn..."

 _Không_ , cô chạm lời nói của anh bằng ngón tay mình, _đừng nóng vội. Cứ như vậy là được rồi._

"Nhưng những tin đồn sẽ gây bất lợi cho em."

 _Có nghệ sĩ nào lại không dính tin đồn. Em lại thấy thích chúng._

"Vì sao?"

 _Nhờ chúng mà chúng ta được bên nhau._

Cô nở một nụ cười dịu dàng, đôi mắt màu ngọc long lanh như thể chứa một đại dương bên trong. Anh chạm tay vào gương mặt thanh tú, dùng lại ở đôi môi đỏ mọng. Một nụ hôn dài được trao cho nhau, xua tan đi cái không khí lạnh lẽo lãng đang lưng chừng đâu đây. Anh đẩy mấy chồng ghế ra để có thêm không gian cho họ, rồi đẩy cô nằm xuống bên dưới mình. Duy chỉ có cô, người đã chiếm trọn trái tim anh, có thể khiến cho anh không rượu mà vẫn say. Anh tiếc nuối khoảng thời giam đã ôm một mối tình câm, không dám ngỏ lời, để cả hai cứ phải đợi chờ nhau trong mỏi mòn. Nhưng dẫu sao cũng không phải là quá muộn. Bây giờ, họ đã ở bên nhau, có nhau trong từng khoảnh khắc của cuộc đời. Không điều gì tuyệt hơn thế.

Giữa một không gian nhỏ hẹp được vây quanh bởi những vật dụng đã hư nát, Sona nằm trong vòng tay của người thương, chờ đợi anh đến với mình. Yasuo lặng ngắm cô nhân tình nhỏ bé trong giây lát, đặt lên môi cô một nụ hôn nữa, thật dài, thật sâu. Chiến lưỡi quấn lấy nhau, vờn đuổi nhau trong thích thú, không muốn rời nhau ra. Không bao giờ anh lại cảm thấy mình có thể khám phá hết được cái thế giới bao la như đại dương trong cô.

Từng chiếc cúc áo bung dần ra, thân thể với đường cong hoàn hảo hiện ra mờ ảo trong bóng tối. Cả hai cùng mất dần đi sự che đậy, nhưng không còn ngại ngùng nhau nữa. Từng nụ hôn in dấu lên làn da mịn, đưa theo sự nóng bỏng trải dần xuống thân thể cô. Đôi mắt cô khép hờ, cô ôm lấy anh, một lần nữa thả ra mọi cảm xúc của mình. Nó điều khiển con người cô, bắt cô phải thừa nhận rằng cô nhớ anh, mong anh nhiều biết cao. Cô đã đánh một ván cược quá lớn bằng chính mình, và đã toại nguyện với thứ mà mình đạt được. Là cả tình yêu dành cho anh lẫn tình yêu của anh, một chiến thắng còn huy hoàng hơn những chiến công lẫy lừng trên đấu trường.

Không hề gấp gáp, anh nhẹ nhàng thưởng thức mùi hương phụ nữ quấn lấy anh, bao phủ anh như hương rượu gạo nồng nàn mà anh thường nhấm nháp. Cần cổ, đôi vai, bầu ngực tròn trịa, xuống đến eo và cả bên dưới. Cô cong người đón nhận những mơn trớn làm từng tế bào căng ra như sợi dây đàn bởi những kích thích quá mức chịu đựng. Sự dịu dàng trân quý của anh đã xua tan đi mọi miệng lưỡi chua ngoa cay độc, trả lại cho cô sự cao quý hơn ai hết trong tim anh. Ngọt ngào, phấn khích, cuồng nhiệt, khao khát của tuổi trẻ không bao giờ chấm dứt.

Chuyến hành trình quan trọng nhất mở đầu bằng việc anh tiến sâu vào trong cô. Cả người cô run lên nhè nhẹ theo sự đưa đẩy của anh. Thật nhẹ, thật chậm, những chuyển động nhịp nhàng như những thước phim quay chậm trôi qua trong thời gian, để cô có thể nhận ra mọi cảm xúc của ân ái đang lay động trong mình. Hơi thở gấp gáp và nóng ấm phủ đầy lên bờ vai săn chắc, sự chìm đắm trong men tình khiến cô chỉ muốn thời gian ngừng trôi trong khoảnh khắc này. Anh áp vào người cô, lắng nghe tiếng trái tim hòa chung nhịp đập, hoan hỉ lấp đầy mỏi khoảng trống cùng cảm giác ướt át và mềm mại bao bọc lấy mình. Đôi mắt cô mở ra, nhìn sâu vào mắt anh, trong thế giới chỉ còn hai người cùng niềm say mê phủ lấp. Anh cúi mặt, để lại những chiếc hôn sau phần gáy nhạy cảm của cô, để không còn khoảng cách nào có thể xen giữa họ, như thể không có bất cứ điều gì có thể chia cắt được. Không thể dừng được, không dứt ra được, cứ mãi để cho giây phút này kéo dài mãi.

Lúc cô lên được đến cực cảm, anh cũng thăng hoa. Trút hết ra trong cô, anh gục đầu, mồ hôi nhễ nhại ướt đẫm tấm lưng rộng. Dư âm của khoái lạc vẫn còn đong đầy khiến anh thỏa mãn, đồng thời có chút luyến tiếc. Anh nhướn người tim đến môi cố, trao cho cô nụ hôn kết thúc những hoan lạc mà anh đã trao cho cô trong đêm nay, xóa đi mọi chuyện không vui trước kia. Giam mình trong vòng tay của người còn lại, họ cùng trao nhau những giây phút ngọt ngào cuối cùng của tình yêu vừa chớm nở khi đêm sắp tàn. Chỉ cần là tình yêu, mọi hiểu lầm, bất hòa đều tan biến, nhường chỗ cho thiên đường vừa mở cánh cổng đón họ đi đến chân trời hạnh phúc. Cùng nhau, vĩnh viễn.

Câu chuyện của họ bây giờ mới bắt đầu...

* * *

 **End~**


End file.
